


Phone Calls

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr, "I'm touching myself right now."<br/>Phone sex between Jasper and Peridot. Enjoy, you filthy sinners!</p><p>(not directly related to the Human AU series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

Jasper perked up her ears as she heard a soft whimper come from the other end of the phone.

  
“Peri…what are you doing?” Jasper asked her girlfriend, laying on her back, her cellphone held up to her ear.

  
“I’m touching myself right now,” came Peridot’s reply, low and breathy. Jasper sucked in a sharp breath, her heart lurching into overdrive.

  
“Is that so?” Jasper murmured, playing it cool. With her free hand, she shimmied out of her athletic shorts and underwear, trailing her fingertips across her lower belly and inner thighs.

  
“Y-yes,” Peri moaned quietly. Jasper could hear her breathing getting heavier.

  
“Where?” Jasper rasped, her fiery eyes closing as her fingers inched closer to her already aching slit.

  
“Ahh…you know where,” Peridot mumbled, and Jaser could practically hear the blush on her face.

  
“I want to hear it.” Jasper’s flesh trembled at the first feather-light touch of her clit.

  
“M-my clit…” Peridot’s voice was thick with both arousal and embarrassment. Jasper allowed herself to rub harder, her breath hitching as the delicious friction sent waves of pleasure rolling through her core.

  
“Hnnmm…” Jasper groaned. Peri gasped slightly in response as she realized what her girlfriend was doing.

  
“How wet are you?” Jasper asked, only half teasing.

  
“I’m d-dripping wet…” Peridot breathed, her fingers going faster over her hard nub.

  
“Put your fingers inside,” Jasper ordered breathlessly, moving her own down to circle her opening.

  
“Y-yes,” Peridot panted, quickly plunging two slender fingers into her warmth with a sharp gasp. When she and Jasper indulged in these late night phone calls, Peridot loved to hear what her girlfriend wanted of her.

  
Jasper moaned as she heard Peridot pleasuring herself, curling her fingers inside of herself, hitting that spot inside that drove her crazy. She imagined it was Peridot’s fingers instead of hers, breathing heavily, arching her back.

  
“J-Jasper, I’m so close…” Peridot whined, her hips bucking up to meet her hand. She could hear her lover moaning, the thick sounds of her own fingering nearly covering up the wonderful sounds emitting from her cell phone.

  
“Not yet,” Jasper commanded breathlessly, “Don’t cum yet. Not until I say.” Jasper’s palm was grinding down on her clit deliciously, and she was already so close…

  
“Jasper,” breathed Peridot, barely holding onto her climax, “Please…”

  
“Almost,” Jasper managed to get out, her vision beginning to falter.

  
“J-Jas..."

  
“Cum for me, Peridot,” Jasper barely ground out just before her climax tore through her. Her hips bucked wildly, walls clenching around her pumping fingers.

  
“Jasper!” Peridot cried out as she came in a blinding rush, her thighs clenching together and her breath catching in her chest.

Waves of pleasure rocked her small frame, and short, breathy gasps escaped her as she began to come down.

  
“Peridot…” Jasper moaned as the last of her orgasm waned. She could hear her girlfriend panting over the roaring in her ears, and a lazy grin stole across her face. She rubbed herself gently to come down from her high. “How was it, baby?”

  
“It was amazing…but not as good as what you can do,” Peridot mumbled in reply, already beginning to doze off. She heard her muscular girlfriend chuckle on the other end of the line.

  
“Good night, Peri.”

  
“’Night, Jas…”


End file.
